Cristofori's Broken Dream
by Rain of Glass Shards
Summary: After Maria Ross'and Hughes death, Edward flees to Risembool after fighting Roy. Only, his thoughts get to him, and his quest for the stone diminishes. However as he flees he's met with hell itslef, a sobbing Roy, and a difficult end he can't avoid.


**Author- Spur of the moment! Having an emo moment! I was listening to this amazing pianist- David Lanz!**

**The first long half was written to Cristofori's Dream, other half to Nocturne, a little bit, when happy flashbacks to Nightfall, then sad parts Christofori's Dream again, then at the very end, the very end of Dreams of the Forgotten Child… Maybe I should make this into a Youtube story set to the music? Or force an amazing drawer who make the doujinshi Nigh in Gale to draw this for me XD… THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!.. Anyways, I know what's going on beyond the last episode "cold flame" or something like that, but hey, I was listening to this beautiful music, I've been reading sad doujinshi, and I was like…. Why NOT? Now remember, Edward is still unfamiliar with the Homunculi, so he's basically a scrawny weakling in his defenses with them.**

**Prepare your tissues… Now… GO!**

**

* * *

**

No….. Roy… I didn't want you to see me this way… No, I try to keep my eyes open… Get away, please… I try to move my arm to sway it, to wave you away. Please…. Colonel…. Roy… Leave me alone… Please don't… I have to go… Please stay away….

My hazel eyes move about…. Oh no… Riza… Havok… Go… Please…

…..

Please….

* * *

It was a crisp afternoon…

The sun was just setting over the horizon in Risembool, and our little farm house had the best view from the second story window.

I had damaged my leg not too long ago… It was during some stupid fight back in Central, with Roy… He had killed Maria Ross, who I knew was innocent… And he had hidden Hughes death from me…

I didn't have the mental strength to fight as properly as I would if the situation would be to protect Alphonse. I messed up, and I wrecked myself fighting that bastard… But I didn't care. It was quite nice that I returned… home….

I had taken weeks off. I guess the death shook me harder then anyone else… Because I knew… Deep down… It really was my fault… And everyone knew it… But kept their mouths shut…

How could I… Keep going?… What really… Motivated me…?

My somber eyes quietly turned towards an immobile hunk of metal…

Was he really what drove me into all of this?…

He had seen the truth, he can transmute without a circle… He was tougher then me… Nearly unstoppable, unless they figured the seal… But I'm pretty sure he's best off without me, someone will protect him…

He looks up from the vegetables he's peeling, dim red eyes fixed unto my expression, and gently, while setting down his current task, he asked me, if I was… okay…

Of course, I nodded, yes, I am… I'm fine… I'm… Okay…

And just then, something shook me, so violently, it warmed my stomach, and made me slightly shiver like I had lost something… And I realized… Just like that… It was the will… To continue all of this…

No, my life was still valuable… But I just wanted to escape this all, the military, this quest…

My heavy head tilted back, and I looked towards the sky outside my large window… Mum…?… Mum what should I do?…

I brought my flesh leg up, and rested my chin on my knee… What should I do?… Should I think of myself, as dad said when I was a kid, think of myself as the most important thing in my life?…

Or should I care about Alphonse, who's fully capable of doing this on his own?

With a large sigh, I lay back in my mattress, and forced myself to doze off to sleep…

Alphonse curtly asked about dinner, and I quietly declined….

That night I left, while Al talked to Winry, and I ran, after giving one last call to the bastard Colonel…

* * *

"I'm leaving," I said bluntly into the phone, my eyes still, body frozen, looking at the wall, but to nothing.

"Oh," He said, in a tone that sounded way too satisfied, but still cocky. "I was hoping you'd come back later, but I see. So I should be expecting you. Well, you weren't the only one who's left, so it will be a bit of a mess-""No," I interrupted… "No… I'm not coming back… I'm not going back to central…" I admitted…

He sat silent, and sighed into the phone after a long few seconds… "_**Edward**_…" He pressed, sternly… He called me by my name… "You _**know **_what happens when those who belong to the state run-"

"I don't care… You won't find me… And I'll do anything to escape…" I clenched my hand, grit my teeth, and hissed, "_**Anything**_…"

He returned with silence…

"I'm leaving tonight… I'm sure you won't get here any time soon, and I doubt you'll find me… So, I just wanted to give you my thanks…"He hesitated, I could tell, but he pushed all thoughts aside and followed along. "Why are you thanking me…?" He sounded like he didn't want to ask that specific question, as if he was being forced…"For lying, to even the Fuhrer, about mine and Al's condition, to further aid our search for the stone… So, thank you…"

He sighed again. "Edward, _please _think this over-""I did… I did, and I did very well… I'm no idiot Mustang…" And with that, I slowly pulled the phone from my ear, and lay it into place, looking down to it.

He was kind of like a father… And… He killed her for revenge… Can't blame him completely, now can I, right mum?

Would you smile at me right now and nod lightly, and just call it… Life? Human limitations?… What would you say mum?….

I grit my teeth, and looked towards the roof, just to keep the tears in, and, through my teeth, I hissed an intake of breathe… "Mum…." My brows furrowed…

I lowered my head and cupped my face with gloved hands, trying to sustain myself as I trembled. No, I can't cry now, I thought, I had to keep going, before Alphonse decided to look for me…

I looked up and towards the nearby window… It's dark out… And no I'm not afraid, not of wolfs, or bears… Much less the Militia… Much less of Roy…

I opened it silently, the window, and looked behind me after a small squeak decided to play from the windows rims. But no one came, no footsteps pressed against the wood… No one heard….

Quickly, but silently, I managed to step out the window, and, without missing a beat, I ran.

There was no need to close it, Al and Winry, would notice long before Pinako that I was gone…

I knew where I was running, despite the darkness…

Long ago, just to survive, me and Al had built another home around the large woods of Risembool, somewhere only me and Alphonse could find, which bothered me, cause Alphonse always had a keen sense, despite the note I left behind telling him I was headed towards Central…

I ran, and ran, until my flesh leg hurt, until it was burning like nothing before, until my lungs felt like they would collapse… This hurt more then when I was being stabbed with automail..

I looked forward, eyes squinting, searching for the path as I ran, and yet, despite the darkness… I found it. I don't intend on staying there… This is for now… Until I can run further… A resting area for the night, as I think up my next plan…

"_But brother…"_

My eyes widened slightly… It was only a memory, and there I saw Al's young face, looking to me as we fought through the woods.

"_But older brother… How are we gonna survive? And… How are we gonna make the house?… We don't have-"_

"_Yes we do Al… We have the trees around us, and nature… Kinda how mum managed to get food, she bought them from hunters…" _I looked down to him. _"We'll do the same…" _Then turned towards the path. _"We can do anything… To survive."_

…. Yeah… Heh… I'm such a terrible person…

* * *

I reached the edge of the woods, and instantly, began to nearly jump and hit any branch or trunk that tried to keep me out… I tried to keep the level of damage down, because although a fallen tree may not be heard, it sure as hell can tell a lot of stories, especially to Al, Winry, smart ass Pinako and Roy… It can tell a lot…

So I calmly and smoothly circled, jumped, and crouched any maze or tree that blocked me… It took me nearly four hours…

I was drenched with sweat, my automail was slightly creaking and jerking oddly, and my breathe was nearly out… I had to make it before Roy did, since he probably wasn't far off now… My guesses were that Riza or Havoc got the call… Or Armstrong… Ugh… And they were racing in a crappy… Well Militia car…

Because once he got to Granny's house, he would ask about mine and Al's whereabouts…

And as soon as he would catch sight of Al, he would curse, ask Al.

And that Al , so innocently, would look at the note he tucked into his chalk bag that was no longer needed, and would hand it to the small eyed creep… And then, the search would begin.

As I told him, I'm no idiot, I knew what I was doing…

I knew that much at least… Not the latter… Much less that they were waiting for me…

….

The homunculi…

As soon as I stepped foot in this ancient cabin, all dusty and nearly broken, there they sat, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, the usual trio, and they quietly stood, calmly, with smirks on their faces.

…

Great, I smirked… Just great…

"What do you want… Freaks?" I said in a cocky tone… But I only got a false frown from Lust, a big brainless face from the fat one, and a huff from Envy.

"So you came alone, I see, Fullmetal…" Lust said, as sensual as she did, and smirked. "Where's Alphonse? Though it doesn't matter, I expected as much…"My eyes narrowed in great curiosity, not that I wasn't completely suspicious and curious, and their finding, of this place. "What are you talking about… Why are you here? More over-""How did we find it?… Hm," Lust's eyes closed lightly, as she walked towards me, her index finger sticking out, slowly growing into a dangerous blade. "Well, we can't tell you, but let's just say Wrath has his sources…"

Wrath?… Who?… But no one knows about this place, much less a Homunculi…

I clenched my fists further, I thought they would both burst… "Get out… I don't wanna deal with you guys… Much less anything that has to do with that stupid stone…" I hissed, watching with cautious eyes as the tall slim homunculi encircled me with that blade, and smile.

"Hm…" She stopped, tapping her cheek with her nail… "That _is_ a problem… And that's why we're here… You see…" She looked to me, with dangerous eyes. "Our **Father **knows all, and that is why we're here… Because Fullmetal… We just can't have that… You, are, after all, the key to our new existence.""Yeah," Envy stood, grinning madly.. "You little punk! We've been waiting… For ages! Now be a good little kid, and do as your told!" He snapped, still smirking insanely, as he raised his foot, and, too quickly, knocked it into my stomach…

… Yes it hurt… Have you ever laid down under raining cinderblocks? I had a couple of times, but man… This was pretty bad…

I quickly doubled over, holding my stomach, as I spit blood… I truly wasn't expecting this… Was I dreaming…?

Lust crouched before me, and, with her sharp nail, lifted my head, to look to her. Her lips slightly opened in a delighted smile as her eyes followed the stream of blood that was now, not only coming from my lips, but the cut she was pressing into my neck. "We can't _kill_ you, or maybe… We _can_? Perhaps Al can become a better substitute-"**You leave him out of this!**" I snapped, jerking away from her hold, a deep cut slicing into my neck, nearly hitting the jugular. I hissed, clamping and applying pressure to the new wound…

She only stared, and slightly chuckled in her mouth, standing up, as she fixed her long hair. "Interesting~…" She opened her eyes, looking down to me… "Envy, have at it?"He only looked to Lust as if she were insane. "But Father-""Who cares… He loves you more then anything… We'll just say…" She glanced towards me. "Alphonse is a better person.. This boy is obviously _broken_… He won't get to it, never… Besides," She paused, turning away, and going to Gluttony, sitting on his large, fat shoulder. "He's lost all _will_… Therefore… It'd be best if we just… Get rid of him…""But _Lust_," Envy pressed.

"Trust me." She interrupted. "If we keep Alphonse, this kid will most likely stalk us, and try to kill us…"You're **damned **right I will," I laughed lightly, still on the floor… I've gotten weaker since I've arrived… "Or maybe…" I grunted, as I got up. "I should… kill you all now…" I threatened, though I knew it was near impossible…

They only looked at me like the most uninteresting thing in the world.

"You know what Lust?" Envy smiled. "I would much rather see this piece of shit in pieces… So why don't _you _dirty those useful nails for once?" He pressed, looking to her with begging, insane eyes.

She looked to him, with irritated eyes, and sighed, looking to the ground. "Fine." She submitted, just like that, and put her hand out, finger tips facing the ceiling, nails slowly growing longer, and thinner. "I guess that would take care of things a whole lot faster."

I quickly readied myself, hands to the ground, ready to clap… But before I knew it, Envy was holding me back from doing anything, and Lusts' nails pieced into me, hitting nearly all of my fatal arteries.

She twisted her hand slowly, cutting me up further inside. At first… I tried to contain it… But then the pain was too much… And I screamed…

This was worse then losing my limbs…

I wanted to fall to the ground, but in doing so, I would cause me own death… Her nails would rip through me…

My mouth collected blood, and I quickly threw up, crimson, thick, blood. The jerk alone caused further pain, and damage…

…. I was sure I was dead at that moment alone.. But then… I felt the nails retract from my insides… And I fell…

The room suddenly became really hot… And the curses became more fluid, from Envy, silently from Lust, and then, just like that, a loud crash went off, and silence. But the heat remained… and it was scorching at my flesh…heating the blood under my body…

My gloved fingers swam in them, making small patterns…

Then muffled voices came…

So much blood…

So much…

They were calling out my name, over and over again, touching me, touches I couldn't feel… Edward, Edward, they would call… But it all sounded like an echo…

My eyes tried to focus as best as they could as I searched, looking for a face in this darkness… And it was Roy… And his face was… It was different… It was bizarre… It was a rare expression…

It was absolute fear… And worry.. And sadness… And… terrifying…

He was here to capture me… And now… He's here to save me…

Pathetic…

My mouth let out a small sigh, as I attempted to laugh… But I couldn't, it hurt and that's when I realized I had a punctured lung… It became harder to breathe…

"Edward…. Edward! Hang on God damnit! Hang on!" I heard him yell as he turned me over onto my side, a position I could only guess was medical, since he kept me from laying on my back, holding me in his bloat coated arms, his militia jacket acting as a blanket over my bleeding body…

My hands still remained in the puddle of blood below us, fingers moving slowly… How could I let this… Happen?…. I'm dying… I know this…

But then… A sudden sense of joy came… A quick acceptance of what awaited me… Peace… How… Lame…

The sudden guilt I should feel for leaving everyone behind became completely clouded… But then a tear escaped, and densed the blood like oil in water.

"Edward?" I heard a soft voice, looking down to me…I looked away, my eyes too weak to move… "God damnit, what were you thinking?" He cried softly. "Come on, don't close your eyes, stay **awake!"**

No….. Roy… I didn't want you to see me this way…

No…

I try to keep my eyes open…

…Get away, please… I try to move my arm to sway it, to wave you away.

Please…. Colonel…. Roy… Leave me alone… Please don't… I have to go… Please stay away….

... My hazel eyes moved about….

Oh no… Riza… Havoc… Are here… Go… Please…

…..

Please… Tears further fell, slightly blurring my vision…

Everyone…

I heard as Riza and Havoc ran frantically, following a flood of orders… But it was all fruitless…

I'm sorry… Everyone… I'm… Really…

….My eyes became heavier then lead…

... Really…

My hands are clutching slightly… Opening and closing… Grasping nothing… My body further slumps into Roy's arms… I can no longer feel him shaking… He's crying… And there I see Al, standing completely still…

Winry… All their cries… Forcing me to remain awake…

"Edward?" I heard Roy's shaking whisper, his hand on my forehead, swiping my bangs away, he other hand turning my face upright…

It's not use….

I can't… Say anything…Much less look at you...

No… Not like this…. But… It's… Too… Late… My body can't move…

I'm really… Tired… I can't… Help it… My lids are closing...

I'm… Everyone… I'm… Really…

Really…

… Really…

…Sorry… For everything…

I'm so….

… So…

….Sor-….

…

..

.

* * *

**Author- Yes I've watched all of FMA 1, and I've read the manga's, far from the last episode, so I know what's going on. Just wanted to do my job, haha, make you cry.**

**Reviews would be lovely! And if you're reading 'The Wit's way out', a suicidal fic, haha, about Ed, and Roy, then, don't worry! I'm already writing up the next, long, chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Muc**h love!


End file.
